Solve for $x$ and $y$ by deriving an expression for $x$ from the second equation, and substituting it back into the first equation. $\begin{align*}-x+6y &= 3 \\ 4x-8y &= 4\end{align*}$
Explanation: Begin by moving the $y$ -term in the second equation to the right side of the equation. $4x = 8y+4$ Divide both sides by $4$ to isolate $x$ $x = {2y + 1}$ Substitute this expression for $x$ in the first equation. $-({2y + 1}) + 6y = 3$ $-2y - 1 + 6y = 3$ Simplify by combining terms, then solve for $y$ $4y - 1 = 3$ $4y = 4$ $y = 1$ Substitute $1$ for $y$ in the top equation. $-x+6( 1) = 3$ $-x+6 = 3$ $-x = -3$ $x = 3$ The solution is $\enspace x = 3, \enspace y = 1$.